The Chaos of Reunion
by Angelwiththeblackestwings
Summary: What happens when the Hero of Ferelden, Hawke, and all their companions decide to pay a visit to help the inquisition? The answer; complete and utter chaos, especially when the companions meet each other and their views and opinions collide. A series of one shots about what happens when certain companions meet each other.
1. Fenris and Dorian

Brisk footsteps hurried through the hall, metal clicking against stone which caused the inquisitor to glance up from the book she was reading. She stood at the sight of a rather harried Hawke who immediately hurried over. Her slim hands grabbed Miria's upper arms and gave her a shake. Miria blinked at Hawke, whose eyes were desperate.

"Inquisitor, have you seen Fenris?" Hawke demanded as she scanned the hall.

"No, not since he barged his way in here this morning, demanding that he see you." Miria replied, raising an eyebrow.

Hawke released Miria and ran a hand thought her deep red hair. "I lost him."

Miria let out a laugh. "And that is a bad thing?"

Hawke paled and nodded. "It is when you have a Tevinter mage running about."

Miria's smile slid off her face. "Oh, shit."

Hawke nodded. "We have to find him, and explain to him that Dorian is not a threat."

Miria set her book down and began hurrying towards the door to Solas's room, planning to head to the library to warn Dorian. Hawke followed the elf's light footsteps, still looking round nervously for the other rather more troublesome elf. "I just don't know where he could have gone, I left him in the bar to speak with Varric and when I got back he'd vanished, Bull said he just up and barrelled out of the bar like something was after him. He almost got into a fight with Krem too, but Bull got in the way. I think trouble was avoided because Krem isn't a mage."

"I can imagine that Bull got in the way pretty quickly." Miria added, knowing that any threat to Krem was a direct threat to Bull himself.

As Miria pushed open the door to Solas's study a crash sounded from upstairs. Both Hawke and Miria paused for a moment before sprinting for the stairs.

"Dorian!" Miria shouted at the same time Hawke called for Fenris.

They took the steps two at a time, both shouting as the crashing continued.

"I only complimented your tattoo there is no need to be so— That book was three hundred year old and you just punched a hole through it have you no appreciation for history!" Dorian's voice could be heard over a crash and it made the two women take the steps faster.

"You damn Tevinter slavers, bastards, murderers, you filthy piece of sh—"

"Careful, I'm sure there are children running about somewhere, or perhaps those were dwarves, hard to tell from a distance."

"How dare you make light of me, you disgusting magister, you—"

"Fenris!" Hawke shouted, lunging to grab the elf as his tattoo flared. She wrapped her arm around his neck and dragged him back.

Dorian dropped the book he was holding, an old edition with a hole the shape of a fist punched through it. "Frightfully rude this elf, came out of nowhere and started attacking me, ruined this wonderful book in the process, now I'll never know the end."

Miria rolled her eyes, barely perceptible to those around her. "This is not the time Dorian."

Fenris was still struggling against Hawke. "He's a filthy Tevinter magister, a slaver, Hawke, he must die!"

"Firstly, I am a mage, not a magister, and secondly, I do not own any slaves, and lastly and decidedly most important," Dorian clicked his fingers. "I bathed just this morning, I even had rose petals in the bath. Filthy I am not."

"You—"

"Fenris!" Hawke hissed, tightening her grip on his throat so that he wheezed a little. "That is enough."

"Enough?" In a moment Fenris had spun himself around to face Hawke. "He deserves to die!"

Miria stood in front of Dorian as Fenris twisted his body back to face Dorian. Miria raised her hands to calm the angry elf down. "Fenris, Dorian is on our side, he is—"

"He is not on my side!" Fenris hissed.

"Dorian came here against his country, to change his country. He has saved my life many time and I would trust him with my life, and you will not touch him without having to go through me first."

Fenris seemed to be calming and Hawke released him, the elf teetered forward a step and gave a glare to the woman, who shrugged her shoulders and looked away. "Any you trust this man?"

"He is doing his best to find the identity of Corypheus, and he has leant his magic and knowledge to the inquisition without holding back. I see him as a man worthy of my trust." Hawke replied, meeting Fenris's steely gaze.

The elf glared at Dorian once more before sighing. "I don't like him."

Dorian huffed and folded his arms. "Well, I do believe that the feeling is mutual."

"Dorian!" Miria hissed, giving the mage a glare.

"Well, he did start it." Dorian retorted, looking down at his ruined book with a mournful look. Miria let out a sigh at the two men and rubbed the back of her neck, a habit she seemed to have picked up from Cullen.

"Now that this is sorted, perhaps we should go our separate ways and try to get along the next time we pass each other." Hawke said, raising her hand to clap Fenris on the shoulder.

Dorian shrugged nonchalantly, opening his mouth to speak. Miria raised her hand to silence him with a finger to his lips and the man pouted to show he was indignant about the matter.

Fenris folded his arms and turned on his heel, stalking off back down the stairs.

Hawke sighed and put her head in her hand. "And that is as much of an apology as you'll get from him. I'm sorry Inquisitor, I should have informed him of Dorian before, or at least warned you, or Dorian. Then we could have avoided such a mess."

Miria leant against the banister and sighed. "Honestly, so many people have been arriving, you and your companions, the hero of Fereldan and his friends, and the king, Alistair, who is coming because the hero of Fereldan. I can only assume there will be chaos." Miria looked over the banister just in time to see Fenris skulk out of Solas's study. "And I am the one who has to deal with it."

Hawke clapped Miria on the shoulder. "Well, good luck! Can't say I envy you, could barely keep my own friends from fighting. Now I'm going to find Fenris and get him drunk enough to smile."

With that, Hawke hopped back down the stairs after Fenris, giving a nod to Solas as she passed him entering the room. Miria groaned and turned to Dorian. "I am not looking forward to this."

"Well, at least you aren't a Tevinter mage, you have it easy as far as I can see." Dorian murmured from behind her. He had taken a seat in his corner, and was staring out the window, maybe watching Fenris, or maybe looking at the people arriving in their hordes.

"Dorian, I—" Miria began but he turned his head to look at her.

"By coming here I made the silent agreement to accept all the hatred, all the dirty looks, the names. It is more surprising, that you would offer your life to protect me, no one has ever done that for me before, I never thought anyone would." Dorian was sincere in his tone, and Miria could see his eyes were damp, not quite teary, but certainly moved.

"Of course I would protect you, you're my friend." Miria told him with a soft smile.

"My friend, yes, I like that. I like that very much. Now, I would quite like to find a new book to read seeing as our mutual friend destroyed my other one." Dorian began perusing the shelves and Miria gave a smile before heading downstairs.

Solas gave her a nod as she passed and she smiled in return, exiting the room to the main hall. She sat back down on the seat she had vacated and picked up her book. Just as she opened it a panicked call of 'Inquisitor!' had her standing. "Oh Andraste give me strength."

It was going to be a long day.


	2. Solas and Barkspawn

It was barely dawn when the Inquisitor woke, sitting straight up and putting her head in her hands. Someone else had arrived, and by the sound of it, it was the famed Hero of Ferelden, or at least it was her Mabari. The barking echoed through the stone walls of Skyhold and reverberated until all Miria could hear was the loud woofing. She slid her legs over the edge of the bed and pulled on her boots, stifling a yawn as she stood. Her coat lay over the back of her desk chair and she grabbed it, throwing it on before jogging out the door. The halls were empty as she ran towards the sound of the dog, too early in the morning for the usual wandering nobles to be awake. She ran to the main door only to find the noise receding slightly. A glance outside showed Cullen standing at the top of the steps, overseeing an early morning drill.

Cullen turned as she skidded to a stop and he gave a small smile, the warmth spreading to his eyes. "Good morning inquisitor, new alarm clock?"

Miria gave him a look of death before nodding. "I take it that this is—"

"Hero of Ferelden, with the King, and dog. First Hawke, now her, will I ever have peace?" Cullen sighed and folded his arms, his gaze moving back to the squad. "I half expect my sister to pop up and demand to know why I've been avoiding her letters again."

Miria gave a laugh and turned her head as a crash echoed from Sola's study. "I suppose I should play peacekeeper. Maker knows who's fighting now."

Cullen put a gloved hand on her shoulder. "I wish you luck, hopefully it won't be like Fenris and Dorian."

"People know about what happened?"

Cullen raised an eyebrow. "Inquisitor, you have no idea how quickly gossip spreads here."

Miria sighed and turned as another crash echoed. She gave a quick wave to Cullen before running back into the main hall and throwing open the door to Solas's study. What she saw was a comical display, probably slightly terrifying for Solas but hilarious nonetheless.

King Alistair, whom she recognised from when he had forcefully removed the mages from Redcliffe, and a woman, bow strung over her back, clearly the Hero of Ferelden, were on either side of a huge mabari, gripping its collar tightly and trying to stop it from advancing. Their heels slid along the stone floor as the mabari took another step forwards.

"He's your dog!" Alistair shouted. "He should be obeying you!"

"Why don't you tell him that!" The Hero of Ferelden retorted, digging her heels into the ground.

"Would you control your damn animal!" Solas shouted, holding the base of his staff in the direction of the Mabari.

Miria took a step into the room. "What in Andraste's name is going on?"

Immediately the Hero of Ferelden and King Alistair straightened and turned, looking sheepish as the mabari launched himself at Solas, who promptly stepped to the side and allowed the giant Mabari to crash into the wall.

"Barkspawn!" A delighted voice called, and the mabari turned and launched himself at Leliana, knocking her to the floor and licking her face, the blunt tail a blur as it wagged.

Solas moved to leave the room, giving a heavy sigh to the inquisitor as he passed. "I'm allergic to dogs." He muttered, making a hasty exit through the wooden door.

The Hero of Ferelden strode towards the inquisitor, her face beaming. She held out her hand and Miria took it, only to nearly have her arm wretched from its socket by the strength of the handshake. "Elissa Cousland, Hero of Ferelden, a pleasure to meet you inquisitor. Alistair say hello!"

The king took a step forwards and cleared his throat with a hint of awkwardness. "Ah, inquisitor, It's ah-nice to see you again."

Elissa laughed. "Ah yes, the last time you two met you tossed her and the mages out of Redcliffe with a bit of a temper, didn't you, Alistair?"

The king flushed red and looked away. "In my defense, a Tevinter magister had seized control of the village and tossed out the Arl. Nasty things, Tevinters."

"I heard that!" Dorian's voice echoed down from the library and Miria wondered if he ever slept, probably not now that Fenris was wandering around.

"Oh, sorry!" Alistair apologised immediately, the flush back on his face.

The mabari ceased slobbering on Leliana's face and she stood with a smile. "Elissa, Alistair, how wonderful it is to see you again." She enveloped them both with a tight hug before taking a step back. "As always, you like to let people know you're here."

"It is hardly our fault that Barkspawn went crazy." Alistair protested, glaring down at the dog as it plopped itself down on the ground, panting away as it looked around.

"Wait I'm sorry, you named your dog Barkspawn?" The inquisitor interrupted.

"Little bit of light in the blight, have to keep morale up somehow." Elissa replied, kneeling down to rub Barkspawn's ears.

Miria nodded slowly. "Alright, if you say so."

A series of squawking above called Leliana to sigh. "Duty calls, we will have to catch up later my friends. Come one Barkspawn, I'm sure I have treats upstairs somewhere."

At the very word Barkspawn was at Leliana's heels, and the two of them were moving upstairs. Alistair took a step forwards and gave a sheepish smile. "About Redcliffe—"

Miria shrugged. "I've gotten used to people in high places kicking me out."

"Well, I suppose that's something." Alistair looked to Elissa who rolled her eyes in reply to the look he gave her. "I can't stay for long, but I came, with a little insistence, to offer whatever help I can give. Whether you need soldiers, raw materials or even my own sword."

Miria nodded with a smile. "Thank you, King Alistair, I might have to take you up on that offer. But I'm sure Josephine or Cullen will know what we need."

"Ah Cullen, templar turned commander, interesting man." Alistair replied. "He gave us quite the look of horror when we arrived, I'm not sure he was too happy to see us."

"Yes he mentioned meeting you before." Miria found herself smiling widely, wondering if Cullen would simply hide in his office until they left.

"I'm staying, even if Alistair isn't. I may not be able to close rifts but I'm a hell of a good shot and a darkspawn veteran." Elissa told her. "Although I'm not sure about Barkspawn, he might have to go home if he's going to launch himself at random people around Skyhold."

"We have rooms ready for you if you'd like to rest." Miria told them.

Elissa smiled and nodded. "That would be wonderful, although one room will be fine."

Miria turned and led them out and into the courtyard, catching Cullen's look of defeat as they passed. Outside the guest rooms Alistair stopped and turned to Miria. "I hear you have all sorts appearing, the champion of Kirkwall too."

"That's correct, nothing brings people together like an ancient Tevinter magister calling himself a god to unite people together."

"Well, if an elf called Zevran appears, lock the gates. He's an asshole."

Elissa glared at Alistair. "He helped us get through the blight."

"Only because he failed at trying to assassinate us!" Alistair told her with an exasperated tone.

Miria blinked. "I'm sorry?"

Elissa shrugged, opening the door and shoving Alistair inside despite the man's protests. "Ignore him, Zevran is a good man, as long as you keep an eye on him. We'll talk to you later inquisitor."

With that Elissa close the door and Miria moved back down the steps, only to find Cullen at the bottom. "Handful aren't they?"

"I can see why you ran away." Miria teased.

"I did not, run away. It was a tactical retreat." Cullen hissed, folding his arms. "Anyway, solas came out of there like a thunderstorm. Perhaps you should talk to him."

"I am standing right here, commander." Solas told them, causing Cullen to turn.

"Ah yes, right. I'll be in my office, Solas, Inquisitor." With that Cullen left, and Miria watched him leave.

"So, you don't like dogs?"

"They don't like me."

"Step on a tail?"

"Something like that." Solas clasped his hands behind his back. "I wish you good morning, let me know if you require anything of me."

"I will, thank you Solas."


End file.
